Without A Trace
by jasamlante
Summary: formerly "I'm Sorry But I Love You More Than Ever!" look inside for summary no hints only foul language fyi
1. i love you ch 1

**Summary: This is a fanfic about sam and jason's love life and how they began to make up after she found out Jason slept with Elizabeth and didnt get her pregnant. It starts out LuSam ends in JaSam. And possibly a jasam jr. or two, if you know what I mean so follow their journey! **

Sam entered her and jason's penthouse and found it quiet but she listened closely. She heard moaning and rattling and other mysterious noises. She grabbed her gun out of her boot and headed up the stairs. When she opened the door to her and jason's room she found something no woman should ever have to see, her man sleeping with some sleazy whore that looked like she fell on her face because she was so ugly. Sam yelled at Elizabeth to leave out of her house and yelled at Jason for hours then she ran out of the penthouse and headed to carly's house, even though they didn't get along 100% sam could always confide in carly when it came to Elizabeth problems they each had one thing in common and that was the fact that they both wanted to murder Elizabeth. When sam pulled up to carlys she rushed out the car and furiously knocked at her door.

"jesus Christ, oh sam whats the matter sweetie?" carly said groggy she looked at her phone to check the time it was nearly two-thirty.

"we have a whore problem" sam said crying "I came home from work to find that Jason and Elizabeth were sleeping in MY bed that sleazy whore scumbag son of a bitch whore trashy fucking whore skank and did I mention whore" sam said sitting on the couch bursting into tears

"yes I believe you said whore so what carly plan should we use on her now?" carly said furiously

"I cant hunt her down now it would hurt Jason, lucky, and her bastard child, wait what am I thinking I think we should go with plan TED once and for all!" sam said cheering up a little

"ok here go to the guest room and make yourself comfy ill bring you some clothes momentarily" carly said to sam while heading upstairs

"thanks carly and thanks for being so nice even though we aren't the best of friends" sam said trying to contain like the 50th round of tears

"anytime we both think she is a whore and needs to die and you should be happy with Jason not her and by the way did you get the results of the home pregnancy test the other day?"

"yeah it came up negative which now im relieved because knowing that Jason slept with her I don't want to see him for a while and being pregnant with his baby would make it hard right now" sam said going upstairs to the guest room to settle in for the rest of the night.

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and knocking at the door. Carly had made her breakfast in bed and planned for them to do a little pampering for the day. Sam and carly watched the morning news and ate then sam took a shower and got ready for the day seeing that carly was already ready.

When they got to the spa they wanted to leave immediately because she was there, the whore who slept with her boyfriend. Sam and carly then turned around and headed for the door. Right as they were walking out Elizabeth spotted them and questioned them both.

"oh look the two gossip chicks are leaving because they see me here and theyre too chicken to be seen" Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face

"excuse me little tramp but who do you think you are? I will smack that smirk off your face so hard it will go past the moon!" carly said as she walked closer to the primadonna

"oh im so scared of carly corinthos she's going to have sonny kill me. Oh wait then he'll ask Jason and Jason wont kill me he loves me, more than you and more than that little skank you brought!"

Carly walked over to where Elizabeth was perched on a chair getting her hair dried.

"oh no he definitely loves sam over you and she is not the gossipy skank you are!" carly said as she backhanded Elizabeth with her left hand which made her diamond engagement ring cut open her cheek

"you bitch carly you will pay for that" Elizabeth said standing up covering the bloody cut

Sam had now walked over to where the two women were fighting she enjoyed that carly had slapped the bitch but unfortunately it wasn't hard enough she didn't die so sam walked over and grabbed elizabeth's hair and slapped her face so hard she screamed in pain and ran out of the salon.

"job well done so far right, take a seat lets start our day" carly said with a smile from ear to ear

Carly and sam finished at the spa and left to go to kelly's for lunch. Lucky was there and sam thought she should tell him.

"good afternoon ladies" mike said as he took their order

"hi mike, hey lucky will you come over here I have to ask you something" sam said trying to contain her anger and fear

"sure sam whats up" lucky said as he made his way to the table

"oh did you hear about what your girlfriend did?" sam said

"no what in God's name did she do now?" lucky said getting frustrated

"oh you know just going around and slept with Jason for the past week and I walked in on them last night, so howve you been?" sam said trying to change the subject

"OH MY GOD IM GOING TO KILL HER, SHE HAS A FOUR YEAR OLD AND IS SLEEPING WITH THAT THAT THAT MOBSTER BEHIND MY BACK" Lucky yelled

"no were killing her but you can make sure we don't get put in jail ok?" carly said

Carly was called in for work and she left. Sam and lucky got to talking and ended up going upstairs in kelly's for a room. They talked more in private but lucky couldn't contain his crush on sam and now was the time he had to kiss her because he thought she was done with that mobster so he leaned over and sam also caught the hint and leaned in. they kissed passionately for a while and finally broke after sam was laying on top of him on the bed and was being poke by his little fellow waking up. Sam also got that hint and they started undressing each other, their clothes were left on the floor and the bed was slowly rocking. They made love, but in sam's mind it still wasn't as good as Jason sex. She missed him but continued until they climaxed together screaming each others names, well lucky screamed sam, sam was thinking about Jason and screamed his name not lucky. Lucky quickly shot up and was even more furious.

"oh my god you are still in love with that man I thought you were over him because he cheated on you that's why I wanted you and thought It would be a good time and told you how I felt after we were done you bitch just leave leave right now!" lucky screamed

"im sorry!" sam yelled as she ran out of the room, some how it was always her fault

She drove to the metro court to talk to carly about what she did and they talked while carly went on break. Carly suggested going back home and telling Jason how she felt. Sam really didn't want to but she thought it was best too. Sam headed back home to the penthouse with reassurance from carly.

Sam pulled up and parked. She walked over to the elevator and stepped in. a few moments later she stepped off and turned the corner to where their apartment was. She knocked but realized she lived here so she walked in and found Jason coming downstairs.

"hey sam im really sorry I want to apologize for what I did, to make you feel better a few days ago I shouted your name not hers and she left but then she wanted a redo. Its just yours and my sex is the best I love our passion the passion that Elizabeth and I don't have its only with you" he said explaining himself and sam giggled when he shouted her name because she shouted his with lucky

"jase I would like to forgive you right away but I'll need some time and let me put this down too, I just came back from kelly's with lucky and we had sex but I was thinking about us and well I said your name as we climaxed not his and he kicked me out so I went to talk to carly again and she said to come here" sam said with tears in her eyes

"come here sam" he said with a warm embrace waiting for her. She accepted it and he brought her over to the couch. They sat for a while talking.

"I would like a redo if that's ok with you sam so how about you step outside and knock on my door and we will start fresh, like nothing happened"

Sam agreed to the idea and stepped out and knocked on the door even though that wasn't how they met

"hi im Jason are you okay you look like you've been crying?" he said inviting her in

"hi im sam and yes ive been crying I found my boyfriend with another woman in our bed and I slept with the womans boyfriend and I screamed my boyfriends name not the other guy and well now im here and I need some comfort." Sam said crying

"ok well im very sorry and I think your boyfriend is too"

"no ex-boyfriend that's why im here, so I can talk to you Jason I want you not him"

"well ok would you like some beer I haven't shopped lately and that's all I have"

"no thanks but can I have a hug?" she asked

"of course" he leaned over to hug her and she kissed him on the lips he followed and his tongue had begged for entrance, she let it in and they lip locked for a long while before carlys knock came upon the door and she walked in

"see I knew you too would make up! Yay now you can be a couple again" carly screeched

"get out carly and leave me alone!" sam said in between kisses

"ok then miss feisty pants better watch out for her jase" carly said walking out the door

The two kept kissing and it lead to the upstairs shower. They both got undressed and hopped in. they both couldn't contain themselves or wait any longer they made love right there and screamed each others names the right ones this time. The got out of the shower and dried off. Sam laid on the bed naked and Jason came over to her and laid next to her naked body.

"that's something I couldn't do with my ex-girlfriend because she was scared she would fall in the shower." He said wrapping his arm around her torso

"well I didn't want it to stop that's why I came out here so we can finish what we started in there" she said straddling him

They made passionate love to each other again and then decided to go out to jake's for a toast to a fresh start.

"after you my lady" Jason said as he held the door open for her

"thanks, oh god look whos here" sam said but realized it would be fun because she was with Jason not Elizabeth

"Jason what are you doing with that sleazy skank get away from my man!" Elizabeth shouted

"nope shes my girlfriend and we are starting over, to a new life of fresh starts and hope for the best for our future family" jsaon said toasting to sam

"Jason you love me not her and I know what you and lucky did you slept with him and did you hear that jase she slept with my boyfriend"

"yes I know and she is back with me and we are a couple, coleman few more beers over here and can I ask for a customer removal of irritation because Elizabeth is driving me crazy!" Jason said

"sure can do here's your beers and miss you must leave you are aggravating my customers" coleman said as he escorted her out

The couple finished dinner and left. Sam went back up with Jason to the penthouse and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**One month later**

Sam woke up the next morning to some severe stomach pains and ran to the bathroom to puke. Jason heard her and woke up and walked to the bathroom to find sam knelt by the toilet holding her hair and puking. He knelt down beside her and held her hair.

"sweetie are you ok we should take you to the doctor this is the fifth time this week this has happened and it goes on throughout the day something may be wrong" Jason said picking her up and laying her on the bed when she was finished

"ok only because I love you lets go to general hospital" sam replied as she got dressed

They arrived at the hospital and set up some tests and find out why she was so sick, tired, pale, and weak. Robin admitted her and checked her vitals and ran tests. She also called in monica and bobbie. They were to run personal tests and other information needed to be written down.

"so sam how long have you been feeling this way?" bobbie asked her

"well ive been throwing up for the past week and its always first thing in the morning then throughout the day. Also Jason noticed that I have been very weak and pale and ive been very tired and I usually get a good 7 to 8 hours of sleep at night so im worried that something is wrong" sam replied nervously

"ok the test results are back sam we know why you've been weak and tired and sick its because your going to be a mom, youre pregnant" robin said to the petite woman

"Jason did you hear that we're having a baby" sam squeaked with tears in her eyes

"we're going to bring you to the fifth floor and set you up an appointment with Kelly ok?" bobbie said to her

Sam was brought to the fifth floor and Kelly met up with her and Jason for the appointment.

"ok sam this is your second child right?" Kelly asked

"no my first I would remember if I was pregnant before" sam replied confused

"well your records show that you indeed have had a baby because you were here when you gave birth" Kelly explained

_**Flashback **_

"_**oh my sweet sam I know that you will love this little girl but you wont because im going to raise her as my own you don't deserve to be a mother, now come here little angel that mobster Jason knocked you up and you thought it was sonny's but no I changed the test results and drugged you so you wont remember you ever had a daughter" heather smirked**_

"_**no don't take my daughter away from me you lunatic Jason will find you and kill you because he's always wanted a baby" sam cried**_

"_**why don't you ask him yourself, ralph!" heather yelledto one of her associates**_

"_**yes ma'dam here's the man" ralph said as he brought Jason in with a gun to his head**_

"_**sam im sorry they got to me before I could save you im so sorry and is this our daughter?" Jason cried**_

"_**yes now be quiet and drink this" heather sneered **_

"_**NO!" the couple shouted**_

_**Heather and ralph injected the two with some substance so they would forget they ever had a daughter.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"yes sam there are records that you came in for ultrasounds and prenatal check-ups, it even says the sex of the baby which you chose to here when the baby was born. She was placed in the nursery and you checked out with her and you had named her Lila Emily Mccall." Kelly said wondering how someone could forget they were pregnant "so this tells me that you don't have your daughter do you?"

"no I didn't even know I was pregnant previously, but can we get back to this baby?" sam asked not wanting to hear something that she didn't believe

"ok then well you are indeed pregnant and you have a good chance of carrying it to full term which is good"

"so how far along am I, because Jason and I got back together about a month ago and we drank a lot of beer since then" sam said

"well it looks as if you are about six weeks"

"that doesn't make sense we had sex four weeks ago and oh my god!, Jason before I found you and liz I took a pregnancy test and it came up negative can they do that?" sam asked

"yes they can come up negative" Kelly answered

"why didn't you tell me you were going to take one?" Jason asked

"well because I wanted to surprise you and carly was nagging me to take one because she said I lost my tan immediately so I did but it was negative" sam said "we should ask carly about my previous pregnancy"

"ok but lets finish the appointment sweetie then we'll visit carly and tell her the good news" Jason said waiting to be dismissed from the hospital because he hated them


	2. i'm what! and i've been what!

**(by the way the year is based on 2011 so sorry for the mix up I wanted it to go along with the timeline but I had to change a little for the future plans)**

Sam and Jason got in the elevator and headed to carly's. they got on his bike because they wanted to get to the hospital fast but now they wanted a car for safety of their family. They hopped on the bike and drove off into the autumn wind. It was nearly November, and the temperature had begun to drop rapidly. Jason had made sam wear her leather jacket 'because it was cold' but she knew that she looked sexy in it and Jason thought that too.

"carly open up woman! We bring good news for all!" sam screamed as she barged In like carly does at their place

"dear god is that what im like? Damn im so sorry, what is your news?" carly said "would you like some wine I have chardonnay, moscato and pinot grigio?"

"no im not aloud" sam answered

Carly was walking over with a bottle of pinot and when sam said that she dropped the wine and the glass, it hit her, sam was pregnant. Carly only didn't drink when she was pregnant and sam always will have a beer or a glass of wine when she visits so she knew sam was pregnant.

"oh my god carly I only turned down wine its not like I kidnapped your kid, for gods sake!"

"youre back together and pregnant oh my god! Im so happy! How far are you?" carly squealed

"well yes we are a couple again and I am pregnant and im six weeks" sam answered

"that doesn't make sense you haven't been back together that long" carly said walking back to the kitchen

"well-" Jason started but was interrupted

"wait for it" sam whispered to him

"oh my god you were fucking pregnant when they slept together! You bastard Jason I hate you but I will always love you," carly said

"yes I had a false negative and I am worried about how I drank when we were slowly getting back together I got sooooooo hammered one night at jakes with Jason that coleman drove us home and I was pregnant then" sam said, eyes filling with tears

"don't worry your beautiful child with Jason will be perfectly healthy, lets just hope it stays in full term, you know, they say when its your first it tends to come early" carly said trying to hide her expression

"carly the thing is its not my first, this is my second somehow, kelly said that I have records that indicate that I previously had a child, a little girl, with Jason, I gave birth to her at GH, and I don't even remember being pregnant" sam explained

"sam this is going to be so hard on you, but here's what I was told, you were driving in the rain and there was ice on the road, someone's car collided with yours and crashed into your car, right smack dab in the middle, the baby who's name I never was to hear of, died, but there were never police reports on the news or stuff like that and you and Jason disappeared, sonny and I thought you fled to Hawaii, but when you got back, you both didn't even remember anyone, you were hospitalized, sonny, me, the boys, and your mothers visited you and you finally remembered us after months in the hospital, I hated seeing you like that and no one brought up the baby because it was so devastating, we thought it would be best if you totally forgot." Carly explained the whole story

"well thanks for telling me that but can you answer one more thing, how long ago did this happen?" sam asked hoping carly would tell her

"um I believe you had your daughter November 8th, 2001, so she would've been ten in a week. Sam im so sorry you had to hear it like this"

"carly you said that there was no accident report right?" Jason questioned

"yeah that's what I heard, was told, and found out myself. Why?"

"ok so let me put this out, how do you know it was an 'accident'?" Jason said as he got to thinking

"well…i….um…im not sure, to be honest" carly said

"ok thanks carly we just wanted to share the good news with you see you later" the couple both said as they left

"Jason what are you doing, wait hold that thought, hello..." sam said answering her phone

"oh good you picked up, greetings fair Samantha it's the jackal, I have a new case for us, we have a little girl who is looking for her birth parents, she claimed she needs our help fast and by the looks of it she does, she looks like shes been abused" Spinelli said over the phone

"well I'll have Jason drop me of and is she with you, tell her she can stay with me and Jason if she likes" sam said worried about the child

"sounds delightful, I will see you when you get here and you can meet the lost princess" Spinelli said hanging up the phone

Jason drove her to the P.I. office and walked her in. he decided to go home and work on paperwork for a while, while sam was at the office, he left and told her he would bring the car when she called to go home.

"Spinelli there you are, so where is she?" sam said walking into the office

"here she is, what is your lovely name child?" Spinelli asked trying to speak normal

"im Danielle Emily Moore, I was adopted by a woman named Susan Moore, she never let me go to school or go shopping or do fun stuff, so I ran away a week ago and she found me and tied me to a chair in my room and locked the door, I escaped yesterday and walked into a diner called kelly's or something and asked the guy if he knew of a place to sleep and he said he could house me no charge if I washed dishes in the back, I told him to not let anyone know I was there. I overheard of some blonde talking about a sam mccall and she was a private investigator, I asked the owner of kelly's if he knew of where to find this place and he drove me here today. I was wondering if you could help me find my birth parents I don't want to live with susan she such a bitch and is crazy I think" Danielle said

"well for starters im sam and this is Spinelli and one thing that is ironic, my boyfriend Jason, was adopted when he was born but his birth mom is a woman by the name of susan moore, he told me she had brown hair and green eyes, does this sound like your adoptive mom?" sam asked " and oh if you lke you can stay with me and Jason we'll keep you safe and secluded and you wont have to do dishes"

"ok thanks for the offer and no that sounds nothing like this woman she has blonde hair and blue eyes and is old and creepy and psycho," Danielle said

"ok well that leads me to think that's not susan and her name really isn't susan at all, by the way how old are you?" sam asked the dark haired girl "and have you ever asked her about her past and do you know your address?"

"first um not exactly because we usually celebrate my birthday around the beginning of November, and I think im ten-ish? Second, yes she seems sketchy about it though, I think she hides something because we've moved a lot and we just recently moved back to Port Charles, and my address I don't know exact numbers or streets but I can show you how I got from my house to kelly's if that would help" Danielle said to sam

"that will be plenty of help but not now because its dark and I should be getting home to rest, are you coming with me or do you want me do bring you to kelly's?" sam asked the blue eyed girl.

"can I go with you? I feel as if I have known or seen you before and I feel safe with you, I trust that you will keep me safe" Danielle said

"of course and if anyone asks, you are my goddaughter and you live with me because your parents died in a car accident, call me aunt sam if we have to go in public, and by the way there is two people you will meet so let me tell you about them" sam said to her as they waited in the lobby for Jason to arrive

"ugh I have to meet people cant this be confidential?" Danielle said wearily

"yeah, sorry hun, first my boyfriend Jason, who is picking us up and you'll be staying with, then carly, shes my boyfriend's best friend and she gets annoying but I like her, she comes over A LOT, and she really doesn't knock, but shes harmless and friendly, and nice, oh and just something to know if your staying a while then you might notice weight gain in me because im pregnant I literally just found out before you came here, carly is the only person that knows besides me and Jason, don't tell Spinelli yet" sam told her as Jason pulled up

"hey sam, is this Danielle? Hi im Jason, I am sams boyfriend" Jason replied as they all got in his Escalade

"hi, yes im Danielle, sam informed me about you and the carly chick" Danielle said

"haha so you know carly's a little wacky but I love her ok" Jason said

"yep, and she informed me that shes preggers, congrats by the way, and if you don't mind my asking, how far along are you?" Danielle said, she had always liked babies but was an only child which she found weird

"no I don't mind, im six weeks, and my doctor said I would be showing in like eh a week probably sooner" sam said

They arrived at the penthouse and sam showed Danielle the guest room where she would stay and gave her a t-shirt and some leggings that would try and fit the ten year old. Sam told her to feel free to shower and said if she got hungry or thirsty to let them know because they basically only had alcohol and left-over Chinese. Danielle told them she was hungry and they ordered pizza for her and some soda that the pizza place sold. The three of them ate pizza and watched a movie and talked about their lives. Except Jason left out he was in the mob. Danielle soon fell asleep and Jason carried her to the guest room.

"Jason, there's something about her that I feel is different, like familiar or something, she even said that she has seen me before and trusts and feels safe with me, is it me or is something just plain weird?" she asked the blue eyed man

"oh so its not just me, I feel like I connect to her, she's so, so, um whats the word, feisty like you, the brunette I fell for because of her hard to get attitude, that I love" Jason said as he kissed her

"man this is just fucked up, we are housing a kid who doesn't know anyone, yet feels safe with us, us Jason, the mobster and freaking undercover PI, god we kill people for a living and she feels safe and trusts us, this is freaky but I feel a connection with her and we have to find her birth parents, no matter what, and keep her secluded as possible, if that's possible here" sam said as she headed upstairs for bed and to check on Danielle.

"ok you get some sleep, we have all day tomorrow" Jason said as he ran upstairs behind her and grabbed her ass.

"Jason, stop it what if she comes out to go to the bathroom and sees us, shes ten!" sam said

**Next morning**

"Excuse me, are you up yet," Danielle said waiting at sam and jason's room

"yeah were up come on in Danielle" sam said as Danielle walked in

"sorry to bother you, but I felt weird in there by myself" Danielle said while sitting at the foot of their bed

"that's ok I get like that sometimes too" Jason said motioning her to sit by them "so tell me about your adoptive family"

"well like I told sam, my 'mom's' name is susan moore, and its just me and her, no one else, we move a lot and we recently moved back to Port Charles, we usually just pack up and leave its weird, but I have to go, we've been all over, ive been to Pennsylvania, Canada, paris, Australia, florida, louisianna, California, and probably more when I was little" she said informing them

"wow, that's a lot of places, we've been to most of those too, and Hawaii, we have a cabin there, maybe if things get ugly we can take you there, only carly and her fiancé know of the location, as well as sonny's, carly's fiancé, private island called spoon island which is off the coast of port Charles and no one but us know where it is its like the Bermuda triangle of Port Charles. We could visit later maybe, after you show us where you live" Jason said as he went to the closet for clothes

"ok but I have to ask something, do you know of anyone or anywhere I can get some fresh clothes, I hate the dresses she buys me, I'd like some skinny jeans and a tank, hey you have a leather jacket its so pretty!" Danielle said as she noticed sam's sitting on the chair next to the bed

"yeah as a matter of fact I have one that is too small for me you might be able to fit, if you want it? And we will stop by my mom's to borrow some of my sister's clothes for you, I think she has a tank and jeans" sam said handing over the jacket to her

"do I have to go in and meet your mom, not that I don't but for now?" Danielle asked

"no I'll just ask my sister if I can borrow some over her clothes, you can stay in the car with Jason, lets go" sam said

"one other thing what do I wear to your moms house I have no clothes did you forget?" Danielle said sarcasticly

"oh here wear the jacket and those leggings you are wearing for now then we can stop back here so you can change and we can go to your house" Jason said as the three walked downstairs

"alright then, lets go" sam said walking out the door

They drove to alexis's house and borrowed some of molly's clothes. Danielle got changed and they drove where she told them. Jason recognized the area and nonchalantly awared sam and she knew the area too, it was an abandoned area and the cabin in the woods off route 59, the one heather webber is known to drop in to once in a while, but she had been good so no one had heard of her for over a decade.


	3. ch 3 surprise!

**Hey guys, not to be mean but I haven't gotten any reviews on this story and, well; if you don't review then no more story and I'm really having fun with this one please give me some reviews! Let me know if you want me to continue or if you have any ideas I might be able to work them in or maybe I already thought of them**

**PS- this is kind of a combo of a majority of the stories I have read so please don't think I stole your idea, if I use it in my story it means I LOVE! It.**

**Thanks,**

**~sierra**


	4. ch 4 the letter

"Hey Danni, you said that your 'mom' has blonde hair and blue eyes right?" Sam asked "yep, Jase it's her, Danni is this mom?" Sam said holding up a picture

"Yes"

"This is not Susan Moore, this is heather Webber, she is a psychotic lunatic, and was locked up. Once Jason and I find her she will be out of the way so you can be reunited with your birth parents" Sam explained

"Thanks so much Sammy!" the girl shouted "I knew I could trust you, I knew you would find my parents too."

"Now how about getting some clothes shopping done?" Sam asked

"Ok but first can we get something to eat I'm starving and by the sound of it you and your baby are too" Danni laughed

They headed to Kelly's where they ran into Carly.

"Hi Jase, Sam, you must be Danielle" Carly greeted

"Yes please call me Danni, you must be Carly?" Danni asked

"Yes I'm Carly, wow Sam she looks just like you except with Jason's big blue eyes, and she's adorable" Carly said in awe

"I know and the weirdest part is that we all have a connection, Jason, me, and her, Carly she trusts us, us of all people"

"Wow, so did you find out about her family?" Carly asked while grabbing some cookies Mike brought over

"Not yet but you'll never believe who adopted her" Sam said smirking

"Who?"

"Heather Webber"

"WHAT?!" Carly said choking on some cookies

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah but are you sure?"

"Yeah 100% positive- hey this is Spinelli I have to take this- hello?"

"Greetings fair Samantha; I have found out about the lost princess, can you stop by the office so the jackal can discuss his findings with you?" Spinelli said

"Yeah sure I'll have Jason drop us off in a few minutes see you in a bit" Sam said hanging up. Jason drove her and Danni to the office and told them he would pick them up later.

"Ok Spinelli what did you find out?" Sam asked

"well the jackal found that the crazy one had adopted the lost princess and I looked up a Danielle Emily Moore and Webber but the jackal has come up dry, turns out she never adopted you and you aren't a real person, you don't exist" Spinelli explained

"Wow, Jason told me when she was brought in for questioning, heather admitted that Danni's parents died in a car accident, so I thought about adopting you so you won't have to go through the system"

"Really, so my parents died? Well thanks for adopting me Sammy, I really love you" Danni said

"Yes, we love you too, all three of us"

"Fair Samantha why did you say all three of us, are you and stone cold expecting a little bundle of joy?"

"Yes Spinelli I found out a few days ago I am pregnant"

"Sammy do you remember when I said I recognized you? Well I still do and I don't remember where I have seen you but I remember and it's on the tip of my brain"

"Ok well that's a start, and every time you remember something I'm going to write it down and sometime we'll get around to seeing robin so she can evaluate you"

"Ok but here's what I do remember for now, I was a baby and I saw someone like you and some guy, and someone that looked like Jason, also, a woman who was old, she was holding me. The woman like you started crying and the one that looked like Jason started yelling at the old woman, that's it"

"Ok, well do you want to go home now since it's late I'll have max drive us"

"Ok"

The girls headed to max's car and went home. They walked in to the smell of spaghetti and Sam went in the kitchen to greet Jason, only something else was there to greet her. Sam found a letter in place of her boyfriend. The note read;

Dear sweet Samantha, this is what you get for helping Danielle, daddy has gone missing. Without a trace. Samantha you must be devastated, your poor mob boy is gone and nowhere to be found. I bet Lila would know where he is, if only she was here, oh wait she is, she' right under your nose and you don't even know it, you must be really stupid. Don't worry Jason id safe and I will give you clues to find him here's the first clue;

Followed near and followed far

In a plane or by car

I've been watching you keep track

Of that child behind his back

He doesn't know but he will soon

Go to the place associated with the moon

For your next clue

And my next move!

Signed, your worst nightmare!

"Oh my God!" Sam started crying

"What-"Danni said entering the kitchen

"Jason's missing! We are staying with Carly for a while pack some clothes"

"Ok give me five minutes"

"Max please put these bags in my car then you can drive us to Carly's house"

"Can do Ms. McCall" Sam glared at him "I mean Sam" he put the bags in the car and drove to Carly's.

"So why did we come to Carly's?"

"Because of this" Sam showed them the letter

"No Jason is missing oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Carly screamed

"Calm down I should be worried I'm the one having his baby!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried, Jason never gets kidnapped he's too strong and ahhhhhhhhhh!" Carly started panicking

**Few days passed**

"Oh my god! Danni wake up were leaving!"

"I'm up I'm up where are we going its too early!"

Sam and Danni got dressed and headed down stairs

"Where are you too going so early?" Carly asked

"ok so for the past few days I kept thinking 'what is associated with the moon?' and I kept coming up with the haunted star-"

"Let's go see Luke! Hop in my car I know what you are thinking" Carly said rushing out the door

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer! Where are you!" Carly shouted

"Caroline darling, it's always a joy to see you, what brings you here?" like replied

\


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long update I've had a rough time. I was grounded, sick, school, grounded and so on. I've also been working on a few stories I'm VERY excited about and it's finally time to update now that I have time. I hope everyone has a good thanksgiving if you live in the USA. I'm going to update as much as I can. Reviews are more inspiration and I enjoy your comments. Thanks for reading! **

**~Sierra :P**


End file.
